Where is the separation between friend and obligation?
by Bdaman lover4ever
Summary: Momo finds homeless Todoroki on the streets a few months after their "break up." Todoroki demands answers and Momo is clueless where to begin her explanation, so she goes with the truth. She says, "I found out I was pregnant, with your child." (TodoMomo) (16 year old Momo and Todoroki, kissing, fluff, Pregnant!Momo, Homeless!Todoroki Warning: Implied Child Abuse, Depression)


Wind blew through multi-colored locks, as the sun finally set in the horizon. Chilly fall nights were the worst, on the street intersection of ' _Fate rd'_ and ' _One stop still d-._ ' The rest of the street sign was scratched over with graffiti paint. It left an open ended question: One stop till death? Or one stop till danger? There was no knowing where fate road would lead you.

In a way, the boy liked it. It gave his cardboard box living a twinge of optimism, even as the gust of wind picked up speed, sending his newspaper flying in the air.

At the sight he cursed, "Damn it." He closed his eyes, as he laid back on the concrete. "That was my blanket for the night." He sighed carelessly, "Oh well…I still have my jacket at least." A long time ago he decided to just stop caring. He stopped caring about life and what would happen, he'd instead learned to go with the flow, accept things as they were given to him.

Who knows? Fate might be forgiving after all.

The sound of heels walking on cement hit his ear drums. It was growing louder and louder, almost as if heading in his direction. At the feeling of someone hovering over him, a single blue eye popped open.

A soft gasp came from above, "Shouto Todoroki."

' _Oh fuck!'_ He thought, the pupils in his eyeball shrinking as a bright phone light flashed on him. The 16 year old opened up his other eye, trying to get a look at the mysterious hourglass figure over him. He only saw glimpse: tall stiletto heels, a skin tight wine dress, round hips, juicy red lips, pretty gray eyes, and long midnight black hair.

The voice was clearly feminine as it repeated, "Shouto Todoroki." This time it was more caring and laced with concern. "Is that you?"

Todoroki stole a quick breath of air. Eyes finally wiring together all the information in his brain to configure an old familiar face. "Momo Yaoyorozu?" Her name rolled off his tongue in disbelief. The rich girl with all her money and power should not be hanging around in this part of town.

"Oh my God…" Momo whispered in alarm. She knelt down the best she could in her heels, "My God… Todoroki!" There was some anguish in her voice. A stunning killer sound that made the boy's heart stop. Especially as her soft fingers shakily reached out to stroke the side of his face as if he were a ghost. "What happened to you?"

Her delicate touch grazing from his forehead to his chin, made him shutter. It had been a long time since he'd seen _her._ Since he'd seen her, smelled her, talked to her, _touched_ her.

Abruptly, his hand moved on it's own, grabbing her wrist. There was so much he wanted to do. So much he wanted to tell her. So much he wanted to share. Alast the first thing out of his mouth was still sour and bitter from the past. "Why did you break up with me?"

There rare seconds of shock, surprise, joy and happiness faded. They lost touch with each other once more.

She rose back up to full height. Her money, power, and status almost taunting Todoroki. He had that same richness once. He had everything he ever wanted...and he gave it up for _her._ She had always been so high above him... _so lovely._

Briefly, he assumed he scared her away. Her eyebrows furrowed, nose titled in the air slightly and face laced with regret. But the more he looked in her dark eyes, those eyes dark as the abyss full of sin their love stemmed from, he connected there was no regret but sorrow.

' _Stupid, Pity_.' The thought made Todoroki almost gag, feeling a bit of his lunch hit the back of his throat. He stood up, surpassing her height by a stunning 5 inches.

Momo gazed at him. Her lips parting as if ready to disclose some vital information, but then they sealed shut once more. She turned away from him, walking over to sit on the bench at the bus stop.

Todoroki followed. Which was a strange change up of events. Momo used to follow _behind_ him. Momo was the brains, but Todoroki was the power. She had a plan, he had the muscles.

He took a seat right beside her. The hard bench pressed against his back, as he sighed heavily. A man stood by them, slowly getting stoned. A woman was busy shushing her crying baby in her arms. People were walking up and down the street. It seemed like so much progress was happening, but none in their relationship.

Momo took another deep breath. Around him, breathing was slightly daunting task. The pounding of the poetic organ in her chest, kept railing up sending more blood to rush to her face.

His shifty multi-colored eyes, stole any glance they could at _her._ Those beady orbs blazed full of admiration and compassion. "Momo," he murmured out his observation, "Your face is red. It's cu-" Words of praise were swallowed up by the tall boy's ability to retain composure.

Bashfulness stole her voice away to a delicate squeak, "Y-yeah." Momo tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. For some reason, words were meaningless in this brief moment. There was nothing to say and yet everything in the world she wanted to talk about.

They sat in silence. The wind whistling in the frosty air, nipping at their fingertips. Each gust seemed to whisper secrets of the past in their ears, stirring up old memories between them. Equanimity was their greatest enemy within themselves because it stole their voices away.

The boy pulled out a lollipop from his jacket pocket. His long sharp black nails clawed, making a wrinkling sound of the wrapping almost similar to the seconds on a clock ticking away. Time was slipping away from them; neither of them could stop it from disappearing.

What happened in the past was then... _this was now._

"Todoroki." The black haired girl croaked out, after gathering enough courage.

Through the gauche slurping sounds Todoroki, he spoke. "Yes?" It was less of a ploy and more of decamp from the conversation.

Momo looked down at her slightly bulging stomach. "You don't have to wait with me." She spoke it softly as if the idea of being alone at the bus stop was a fear to her.

No response came of, " _It's fine,"_ or " _I'll protect you._ " Those responses were sappy. Todoroki did not do sappy. He simply spoke his mind.

"Don't be stupid." He scolded, using lips that once singe her own. The lollipop trapped in his hot cavern provided a sweet scent to his breath.

Momo smelled it—lovely cotton candy.

She didn't even tense up as he drew closer to her, his backpack still resting on his shoulders as innocents trumped reason. Todoroki whispered, "You're smarter than that." Short red locks moved over his eyes to hide their malice, "I know you're smarter than that. The girl who convinced me to leave home _better_ be."

Momo blinked her coal eyes, her hand gently raising up, then coming back down. For a second it was as if she considered cupping his face, and a twinge of guilt wrecked her confidence. "I'm pregnant." She clearly stated, "With your child."

A heart beat.

A blink.

A stoner blows out another puff of smoke.

A baby cries louder.

"We had a plan. A _good_ plan to run away." Todoroki finally said. He grit his teeth, halfway annoyed. "I've been waiting here...I've been waiting here so long."

"I texted you."

"You were apart of it. I thought you were on my side."

"I never said!"

"At one point, I remember thinking to myself…I hope she wants to be my wife! Now all I can think about is how, big of a fool I am!"

Frustration flooded Momo, she whipped out her phone. "Here! Read it! READ IT NOW!"

Glaring at the cellular device, Todoroki remained stoic. The message sent to him reading: ' _ **This isn't gonna work. I have to protect you. But my parents aren't going to support this. This might seem like how to be a heartbreaker.**_ '

He cut his eyes at her, not needing to read anymore. "You broke up with me." A gruffness came in his voice, "Still no context why."

"I just…" Momo lowered her phone in disappointment. She placed a hand over her baby bump, rubbing it sympathetically. "I just...you….Can we not talk about it?"

Silence washed over them. Todoroki sternly grit his teeth, crunching the sugary treat in his mouth. Biting away all the guilt and shame that haunted him from that day. It boiled down to raw regret and the false belief that there was _still_ someone waiting for him back at school.

"I know they only did because…." Momo cut right to the point, "My parents care about me. _Most_ parents love their child, okay?" There was a borderline desperate ring in her tone. Something so cheerful with belief and happiness that was like angels singing.

Hearing her speak about ' _Parents'_ made Todoroki's heartache. Something in the way she said it. ' _Where did this newfound admiration for obeying her parents come from? Was it always there? Did I not see it? Or was she just a rebel without a cause?_ ' So many sudden thoughts of possessiveness ambushed his mind.

Automatically he hated it.

The overwhelming need to assert his dominance rattled his brain. A stormy expression clouded his face as he resisted the urge to glare at Momo.

In a staring competition with an invisible opponent, he kept on gazing forward. Trying his best to focus on anything: the dirty road, a stupid sign reading ' _Bus stop_ ' and a squirrel jumping across the lawn. A fugue black out state, encased his senses. Removing the memories and jealousy with static. Willing the toxic side completely away, at the feel of single shuddering breath from the lovely girl beside him.

Heavy breathes caressing the sides of his face as Momo struggles to find words. She keeps taking deep breaths, then letting them out slowly. Pain riddles her face like she's giving birth. _She is giving birth to a sentence._ It hurts her.

Todoroki is well aware of her pain and he seeks a solution. A quick C-section that will cut the words out of her throat and let all the cries erupt. He reached in his pocket, this time pulling out a strawberry candy. Strawberry flavored twizzlers, that fit Momo perfectly, because she was sweet like one.

He hands the twizzler stick to her as an offering.

Opening her mouth, the girl takes a bite. Chewing allows her brain to connect some dots, let her mind properly configure her next statement. "I really don't want it to be this way. Maybe we can all be…" She takes another bite, as if stopping herself from saying what she might regret. "Able to get along while acknowledging our differences."

' _Friends.'_ Todoroki thinks. He knows she was going to say, _friends._ As if becoming friends would fix his problem he had with his parents. Nothing could fix that.

There were just some things in the world that were perminate. A stain on one's life that could never be washed away, until humanity created something useful like a time machine. For example, Death. Death was perminate. Breathing. While someone was alive, they had to breathe if people don't breathe they will face death.

Strangely, Todoroki felt like he hadn't been breathing. He felt like he was holding his breath, as time flew by and people were changing, things were changing. But he was trapped. His heart was ensnared by her beauty, leaving him longing to discover if there had ever been any dedication.

When he finally did speak it was gruff, almost demonic. "I loved you. I _still_ love you. So what are they better because they loved you, first?" It was a cruel accusation and completely childish. The irony was that he knew the answer already.

Momo didn't have the guts to deliver a solid, " _Yes,"_ instead there was a soft, "Maybe…" It was a sad one. A lazy drawl making it self evident as she continued, "That shouldn't really matter."

A human being would apologize, propose to work things out to get back together. But Todoroki lacks the basic self awareness with relationship to other people to apologize. So he relaxes, rolls his shoulders as he remains hunched over. Eyes widening as, he without another thought sees plush lips sucking on candy, and presses his own near them.

Not once do their lips touch.

He ask, "Do you like that flavor? It fits you."

Momo was expecting an apology so the sudden change of topic caught her off guard. At first, she didn't know what to say. All she could muster out was a whisper, "Thank you." In no way was she thanking him for the compliment or candy. She was thanking him for _not_ apologizing. If Todoroki would have apologized, she would have in return _accepted_.

Acceptance was letting someone off the hook.

Since Todoroki can't apologize, Momo successfully got to keep the emotional high ground. She didn't have to concede to a compromise.

Wiggling her fingers, this time she grazed them over Todoroki's face. Delicate finger tips, running over the apple of his cheek to the multi-colors resado from the numerous candies on his lips. There she drummed her nails, too nervous to attempt melting their lips together.

The vibration of sound waves tickled her senses when he spoke, "You know, I gave it all up for you." It was rare for the boy to get so upset, so irritated.

Momo felt a brief flutter of her heart, as she exploded in laughter. "Haha!" Her eyes dazzled, cruelly. She reached for her phone, scrolling up all their previous conversations. "Did I ever ask you too?" She tapped on her phone screen, "I asked for your love. I asked to protect you. I told you… I planned to run away to save you."

"So why didn't you come?!"

"I told you! I found out I was pregnant!"

"With my child… unless… that's a lie too?" A slightly eyebrow raised, on his stoic face.

"A lie?" Momo scoffed, automatically offended. "When have I ever lied to you."

Todoroki murmured, "You said you loved me."

"I do. And I would still do anything for you." Momo swore. There was commitment behind her words. "I never cheated on you. I broke up with you to," A scrambled look came on her face. It was like she knew what she wanted to say but couldn't. Instead she pointed out, "The scars that once littered your arms and hands look healed."

Before Todoroki could even properly comprehend his own thoughts, he announced, "That is thanks to you."

"Oh."

"You always knew didn't you?"

The wind blew a puff of smoke in their direction. A cough came from the stoner's mouth, along with a broken apology. The woman started shouting at him. Something along the lines of, " _Stop infect my baby's lungs!_ " It was the type of motherly protection that Todoroki wished he had growing up.

The type of love Momo made up for. The love she showered on him. In a way he became addicted—her love, his drug.

Momo restated her promise, "I said, I would protect you." She rested back, drumming her fingers on her stomach. "I will protect you and our child."

Todoroki didn't have to ask the obvious question, " _Does it look like living on the streets is protection?"_ He knew that this was at least better than his previous living situation. This was freedom.

Freedom from his parents is what provided him optimism. She gave him that gift. In return for that gift he gave her something to serve as her constant reminder of him.

Large hands pressed on top of her smaller ones, as he peeled them from warm flesh. Steadily they locked together, fingers slipping between one another in union. Mindful of his sharp nails he squeezed her small hand, once more being reminded of how fragile flesh and blood was.

Todoroki took a sharp breath, "Only…" A rare relaxing smile slipped on his face. It shot warmth through the both of them. He stared right in her eyes, "You could put those two together. You were always so smart."

There was also a strange moment of power they shared—Being able to push past that part on the inside screaming, ' _stop_!' It was a thrill of having everything, the knowledge of knowing it wouldn't last until infinity so they both had to savor it now.

The bus pulled up, screeching to a stop. Doors opening up to unveil that their time together was ending.

"No problem." Momo began fluffing her hair and fixing herself. "Besides every time the kid, kicks I think of you."

Todoroki could only marvel at her once more. "Pretty and smart, I really had the best of both worlds."

"Mmm, You still do." Momo agrees, rising to her feet.

Todoroki followed, taking the white stick from the lollipop out his mouth. He threw it on the ground, and proceeded to bury it in the dirt of bus stop. Bury along with all his other terrible deeds that he once suffered through. Yet a spark of glee exploded a fire in him upon the idea of Momo finding an evil deed to make it be so comforting.

The girl was busy typing on her phone, as she kept their hands locked together. For the first time in a while it felt like she could breathe easy around him. It felt good repeating the process,

In; out,

In; out,

In; out.

A simple beat that matched with her heart as it did backflips, while holding the hand of a person she loved.

"We're not broke up?" Todoroki questioned, as people pushed past them to reach the bus entrance.

Momo's arm reached out, tugging him towards her. The strong boy melted to her gracious touch. His senses getting overwhelmed as he took in cherry lipstick, the feel of his hand on her wide thighs, her baby bump pressed against his abs.

' _My girlfriend…_ ' His brain wired, ' _My beautiful smart girlfriend_.' He wanted to pick her up, spin her around and shower her in love. But he didn't. He stood there, admiring her.

"I'll save you, every time you fall." She whispered against his chin. The baby in her belly kicked in agreement. A smile grew on her lips, "We're waiting for you. So don't do anything stupid." There was a bunch of hints she dropped in those words, " _Go to a homeless shelter. Go get help."_

"Cause if I come home with you…?"

"My parents will turn you back into those monsters who abused you in a heartbeat. They'll demand child support and that will lead to all types of more mess."

"But...When will I see you again? I left my phone with them, so they can't track me. We have no form of communication."

"Go to the library, use the computer and pull up my tumblr. Inbox me on there. You still know my username, right?"

The bus driver was getting impatient. He honked his horn as if demanding to know if they were getting on or not.

"Yeah." Todoroki confirmed. He pulled away from her. He knew that the chaste kiss had been a goodbye. They had never really did sorrowful departs...Maybe it was because fate managed to find a way to always reunite them.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero but...I love TodoMomo! So I really hope it cannons some day.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hehe, Momo is probably 18 weeks pregnant. I don't think there will be quirks in this universe, but everything else is the same.** **Have a wonderful day!~Mel**


End file.
